


All Bark, No Bite - art for hit_the_books

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Lots of dogs..., Sam gets a dog, Team Free Will, Traditional Media, cuteness, did I mention the dog/s?, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for the lovely TFW Bang story by hit_the_books





	All Bark, No Bite - art for hit_the_books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).

My second art post of the day! Huzzah! So this is for the TFWbang, and [](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/)**hit_the_books**' charming, fun story _All Bark and No Bite_ in which Sam acquires a dog. Then another dog, and another...you get the picture. All of which makes a nice contrast to the dark!Fic art, don't you think?  
**[Story link here NOW! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476535)** Go read it and give yourself a smile or two.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48578710552/in/album-72157701704874351/)  
Got the watercolours out big time for this one. The banner has a few digital embellishments, this scene doesn't, apart from enhancing the colours a tad because the scanner washes them out.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48578563056/in/album-72157701704874351/)  
Not sure what else to say about this - watercolour paper, a bit of masking fluid on the doggos, some fineliner ink pen on the boys...  
Alex went a bit weird, Dean's profile started out better than it ended up and yup, that's about it.  
This is the dog watercolour without the digital anti-possession tattoo or text.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48671165687/in/dateposted/)


End file.
